


Peace was never an option (apparently)

by A_simple_lee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jim's an idiot and so is the reader, Just...a crew of children with one Exasperated dad, Minific, Tickle fic, Tickling, everyone on that ship is a Dork(TM), that dad is Bones, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Jim likes to hold some really stupid things against you so he has an excuse to do really stupid things with you. Today is no exception.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Reader
Kudos: 17





	Peace was never an option (apparently)

“Jim!” You cry, swatting at his hands, which are latched onto your sides and wriggling their fingers into every ticklish spot they can find. You manage to catch his wrist, and the pair of you pause in your wrestling so you can give Jim a look of indignation.

“Psh,” He snorts. “Don’t give me that look. You were asking for this.”

“I said nothing,” You defend, contorting away from his free hand when it tries to squeeze your hip - the wrestling starts up again.

“Sorry, did I say you asked?” He speaks over your yelps and occasional giggles. “I meant you deserve it. You had this coming. Coulda helped me when Bones was tickling me yesterday, but you didn’t.” He tuts, fingers worming into a sensitive spot under your ribs. You arch your back just enough to break out of his grip, breathing heavily between giggles. 

“Ya, cause unlike a certain Captain, I have enough common sense to know not to mess with him!”

“Oh, you take that back.” He growls, trapping you in a hug and drilling his fingers into your ribs.

“You can’t make me! ” You cry, immediately regretting it when Kirk shifts to target an even more ticklish spot.

“I dunno about that. It kinda is when I’ve got you laughing so hard. Makes it real easy to do _this_ -” He moves to slip his hands under your arms, but is cut off by a yelp when you manage to reach behind you to dig your fingers into his ribs. Without a second to spare, you take his stunned state and yelp of surprise as an opportunity to sprint from the room, slamming the door shut behind you and sprinting out onto the corridors of the Enterprise. You narrowly miss collisions with several people, but seem to make good headway considering your head start. Jim takes a second to arrive in the corridor, but isn’t far behind you, and gradually gains on you despite the fact that you’re running at top speed. Fortunately, the hallways are relatively quiet, so no one comes running when Jim eventually catches you and wraps his arms around your waist, thumbs digging into the spots at the back of your sides the minute he reaches you. Your legs give out almost immediately, and you’re overcome with hysterics as Jim refuses to show any mercy with his onslaught.

“Yeowch, this is a bad spot, huh? Maybe I’ll stay here for a bit.” You can sense him grinning, and when paired with the utterly unfair way his fingers are wriggling into your sides it’s reasonably unbearable. 

“How about no?” You gasp between laughs.

“How about yeah?” He speeds up a little. 

“Nooo! No! No! Absolutely not!” You’re barely coherent with how hard you’re laughing, but manage to get the words out anyway. 

“Yeaaaa,” Jim mimics, but takes pity, and moves to another spot.

“Alright, alright! I’m sohorry!” You whine, sounding a little insincere. 

“Oh, are you? Really? Wanna bet?” Your captain’s certainly not holding back with his onslaught, reducing you to incoherent giggles as his hand claws your tummy - your knees buckle, and Jim follows you as you sink down slightly. 

“No! I’m sohohorry, okay? I’m sorry!” You keep apologising until Jim, at long last, lets up, and you lean against the wall to wipe the tears of mirth that were gathering in your eyes.

“You’re forgiven,” Jim grins, patting you on the shoulder as you make your way down to the cafeteria. “Just have my back next time Bones tickles me, okay?”

You roll your eyes. “Sure thing, Captain.”


End file.
